Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters
The Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters is an encyclopedia on Disney animated characters, including some from Pixar. It was released on July 21, 2009, followed by an updated release in 2014. Catalog Description Did you know that Thomas O'Malley, the alley cat from The Aristocats, is actually named Abraham DeLacey Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley? Or did you realize that Mickey Mouse has had many different careers, including firefighter, astronaut, detective, and truck driver? You will discover this and more in the brand-new, updated paperback edition of Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters! Go from Abu to Zazu ... with stops at Lightning McQueen, Tinker Bell, and WALL-E along the way. Get fun facts, tricky trivia, and cool quotes from the animated stars you've come to know and love. Find out when they made their debut, what films they have appeared in, what are their most famous character traits, and much, much more! & Jessie from Toy Story 2! List of Characters 2009 Edition *Abu (Page 8) *Aladar (Page 9) *Aladdin (Page 10) *Alice (Page 12) *Anastasia (Page 14) *Drizella (Page 14) *Andy (Page 15) *Ariel (Page 16) *Atta (Page 18) *Aunt Sarah (Page 19) *Si (Page 19) *Am (Page 19) *Aurora (Page 20) *Bagheera (Page 21) *Baloo (Page 22) *Bambi (Page 23) *Basil of Baker Street (Page 24) *Beast (Page 25) *Belle (Page 26) *Bernard (Page 27) *Bianca (Page 28) *Blue Fairy (Page 29) *Bolt (Page 30) *Boo (Page 31) *Bullseye (Page 32) *Buzz Lightyear (Page 33) *Captain Hook (Page 34) *Cheshire Cat (Page 35) *Chicken Little (Page 36) *Chip (the chipmunk) (Page 37) *Dale (Page 37) *Cinderella (Page 38) *Clank (Page 40) *Bobble (Page 40) *Fairy Mary (Page 40) *Cody (Page 42) *Colette (Page 43) *Copper (Page 44) *Cruella De Vil (Page 45) *Crush (Page 46) *Squirt (Page 46) *Daisy Duck (Page 47) *Dash Parr (Page 48) *Violet Parr (Page 48) *Django (Page 49) *Emile (Page 49) *Donald Duck (Page 50) *Dory (Page 51) *Dot (Page 52) *Duchess (Page 53) *Berlioz (Page 53) *Toulouse (Page 53) *Marie (Page 53) *Dug (Page 54) *Kevin (Page 54) *Dumbo (Page 55) *E (aka Edna Mode) (Page 56) *Eeyore (Page 57) *Elastigirl (aka Helen Parr) (Page 58) *Esmeralda (Page 59) *EVE (Page 60) *Fairy Godmother (Page 61) *Fawn (Page 62) *Iridessa (Page 62) *Rosetta (Page 62) *Silvermist (Page 62) *Vidia (Page 62) *Figaro (Page 64) *Cleo (Page 64) *Flik (Page 65) *Flora (Page 66) *Fauna (Page 66) *Merryweather (Page 66) *Flounder (Page 68) *Flower (Page 69) *Gaston (Page 70) *Genie (Page 71) *Georgette (Page 72) *Geppetto (Page 73) *Gideon (Page 74) *J. Worthington Foulfellow (Page 74) *Giselle (Page 75) *Goofy (Page 76) *Hades (Page 77) *Hercules (Page 78) *Huey (Page 79) *Dewey (Page 79) *Louie (Page 79) *Jasmine (Page 80) *Jessie (Page 82) *Jim Hawkins (Page 83) *Jiminy Cricket (Page 84) *John Smith (Page 85) *Jumba (Page 86) *Pleakley (Page 86) *Kaa (Page 87) *Kanga (Page 88) *Roo (Page 88) *Kenai (Page 89) *Koda (Page 89) *Kida (Page 90) *Kronk (Page 91) *Kuzko (Page 92) *Lady (Page 93) *Tramp (Page 93) *Lady Termaine (Page 94) *Lewis (Page 95) *Lightning McQueen (Page 96) *Lilo (Page 98) *Linguini (Page 99) *Little John (Page 100) *Lost Boys (Page 101) *Mack (Page 102) *Mad Hatter (Page 103) *Mad Madam Mim (Page 104) *Madame Medusa (Page 105) *Maggie (Page 106) *Grace (Page 106) *Mrs. Caloway (Page 106) *Maid Marian (Page 107) *Maleficent (Page 108) *Marlin (Page 109) *Mater (Page 110) *Meeko (Page 112) *Flit (Page 112) *Megara (Page 113) *Mice (Page 114) *Mickey Mouse (Page 115) *Mike Wazowski (Page 116) *Milo Thatch (Page 117) *Minnie Mouse (Page 118) *Mowgli (Page 119) *Mr. Incredible (aka Bob Parr) (Page 120) *Mrs. Potts (Page 121) *Chip (Beauty and the Beast) (Page 121) *Mufasa (Page 122) *Mulan (Page 123) *Mushu (Page 124) *Nala (Page 125) *Nemo (Page 126) *Oliver (Page 127) *Olivia Flaversham (Page 128) *O'Malley (Page 129) *P.T. Flea (Page 130) *Manny (Page 131) *Gypsy (Page 131) *Heimlich (Page 131) *Tuck (Page 131) *Roll (Page 131) *Rosie (Page 131) *Dim (Page 131) *Francis (Page 131) *Slim (Page 131) *Penny (Bolt) (Page 132) *Penny (The Rescuers) (Page 133) *Peter Pan (Page 134) *Phil (Page 136) *Piglet (Page 137) *Pinocchio (Page 138) *Pip (Page 139) *Pluto (Page 140) *Pocahontas (Page 141) *Pongo (Page 142) *Perdita (Page 142) *Prince Charming (Page 143) *Prince Edward (Page 144) *Prince Eric (Page 145) *Prince John (Page 146) *Prince Philip (Page 147) *Puppies (101 Dalmatians) (Page 148) *Quasimodo (Page 150) *Queen of Hearts (Page 151) *Doc Hudson (Page 152) *Fillmore (Page 152) *Flo (Page 152) *Guido (Page 153) *Lizzie (Page 153) *Luigi (Page 153) *Ramone (Page 153) *Red (Page 153) *Sally (Page 153) *Sarge (Page 153) *Sheriff (Page 153) *Remy (Page 154) *Robin Hood (Page 155) *Robinson family (Page 156) *Russell (Page 157) *Carl Fredricksen (Page 157) *Samson (Page 158) *Scar (Page 159) *Scuttle (Page 160) *Sebastian (Page 161) *Doc (Page 162) *Grumpy (Page 162) *Dopey (Page 162) *Sleepy (Page 162) *Happy (Page 163) *Sneezy (Page 163) *Bashful (Page 163) *Shere Khan (Page 164) *Silver (Page 165) *Simba (Page 166) *Snow White (Page 168) *Stitch (Page 170) *Sulley (Page 172) *Terence (Page 173) *Thumper (Page 174) *Tigger (Page 175) *Timon (Page 176) *Pumbaa (Page 176) *Timothy Mouse (Page 177) *Tinker Bell (Page 178) *Tod (Page 179) *Tony (Page 180) *Ursula (Page 181) *WALL-E (Page 182) *Wendy Darling (Page 183) *John Darling (Page 183) *Michael Darling (Page 183) *White Rabbit (Page 184) *Wicked Queen (Page 185) *Winnie the Pooh (Page 186) *Woody (Page 188) *Yzma (Page 190) *Zazu (Page 191) 2014 Edition *Abu (Page 6) *Aladdin (Page 7) *Alice (Page 8) *Anastasia (Page 9) *Drizella (Page 9) *Anna (Page 10) *Ariel (Page 11) *Art (Page 12) *Atta (Page 13) *Aurora (Page 14) *Bagheera (Page 15) *Baloo (Page 15) *Bambi (Page 16) *Basil of Baker Street (Page 17) *The Beast (Page 18) *Belle (Page 19) *Bernard (Page 20) *Bianca (Page 20) *Blue Fairy (Page 21) *Boo (Page 22) *Bullseye (Page 23) *Buzz Lightyear (Page 24) *Captain Hook (Page 25) *Carl Fredricksen (Page 26) *Chip (the chipmunk) (Page 27) *Dale (Page 27) *Cinderella (Page 28) *Colette (Page 29) *Cruella De Vil (Page 30) *Crush (Page 31) *Squirt (Page 31) *Daisy Duck (Page 32) *Donald Duck (Page 33) *Dory (Page 34) *Dug (Page 35) *Dumbo (Page 36) *Dusty (Page 37) *Edna Mode (Page 38) *Eeyore (Page 39) *Elastigirl (Page 40) *El Chupacabra (Page 41) *Elsa (Page 42) *Prince Eric (Page 43) *EVE (Page 44) *Fairy Godmother (Page 45) *Finn McMissile (Page 46) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Page 47) *Flik (Page 48) *Flora (Page 49) *Fauna (Page 49) *Merryweather (Page 49) *Flounder (Page 50) *Flynn (Page 51) *Gaston (Page 52) *Genie (Page 53) *Geppetto (Page 54) *Goofy (Page 55) *Harris (Page 56) *Hubert (Page 56) *Hamish (Page 56) *Hercules (Page 57) *Holley Shiftwell (Page 58) *Huey (Page 59) *Dewey (Page 59) *Louie (Page 59) *Jaq (Page 60) *Gus (Page 60) *Jasmine (Page 61) *Jessie (Page 62) *Jiminy Cricket (Page 63) *John Smith (Page 64) *Kristoff (Page 65) *Kuzco (Page 66) *Lady (Page 67) *Tramp (Page 67) *Lady Termaine (Page 68) *Lightning McQueen (Page 69) *Lilo (Page 70) *Linguini (Page 71) *Lost Boys (Page 72) *Mad Hatter (Page 73) *Maid Marian (Page 74) *Maleficent (Page 75) *Marie (Page 76) *Berlioz (Page 76) *Toulouse (Page 76) *Marlin (Page 77) *Mater (Page 78) *Maximus (Page 79) *Merida (Page 80) *Mickey Mouse (Page 81) *Mike Wazowski (Page 82) *Minnie Mouse (Page 83) *Mowgli (Page 84) *Mr. Incredible (Page 85) *Mrs. Potts (Page 86) *Chip (Beauty and the Beast) (Page 86) *Mufasa (Page 87) *Mulan (Page 88) *Mushu (Page 89) *Nala (Page 90) *Naveen (Page 91) *Nemo (Page 92) *Olaf (Page 93) *Oliver (Page 94) *Pascal (Page 95) *Periwinkle (Page 96) *Peter Pan (Page 97) *Prince Philip (Page 98) *Piglet (Page 99) *Pinocchio (Page 100) *Pluto (Page 101) *Pocahontas (Page 102) *Pongo (Page 103) *Perdita (Page 103) *Prince Charming (Page 104) *Quasimodo (Page 105) *Randall (Page 106) *Rapunzel (Page 107) *Remy (Page 108) *Rex (Page 109) *Robin Hood (Page 110) *Russell (Page 111) *Sally (Page 112) *Scar (Page 113) *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles (Page 114) *Scuttle (Page 115) *Sebastian (Page 116) *The Seven Dwarfs (Page 117) *Simba (Page 118) *Skipper (Page 119) *Snow White (Page 120) *&Stitch (Page 121) *Sulley (Page 122) *Sven (Page 123) *Syndrome (Page 124) *Terri and Terry Perry (Page 125) *Thumper (Page 126) *Tiana (Page 127) *Tigger (Page 128) *Timon (Page 129) *Pumbaa (Page 129) *Timothy Mouse (Page 130) *Tinker Bell (Page 131) *Ursula (Page 132) *Vanellope (Page 133) *WALL-E (Page 134) *Wendy Darling (Page 135) *John Darling (Page 135) *Michael Darling (Page 135) *The White Rabbit (Page 136) *Wicked Queen (Page 137) *Winnie the Pooh (Page 138) *Woody (Page 139) *Wreck-It Ralph (Page 140) *Zarina (Page 141) *Zazu (Page 142) *Zurg (Page 143) Gallery Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters.png Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Robin Hood Category:The Aristocats Category:The Jungle Book Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Dinosaur Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:The Rescuers Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Bolt Category:Enchanted Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs books Category:Tangled books Category:Pocahontas books Category:Beauty and the Beast books Category:Sleeping Beauty books Category:Disney Fairies books Category:Cinderella Books Category:Alice in Wonderland books Category:The Little Mermaid books Category:Pixar books Category:Wreck-It Ralph books Category:The Princess and the Frog books Category:Peter Pan books Category:Frozen books Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Jungle Book books Category:The Aristocats books Category:101 Dalmatians books Category:Aladdin books Category:The Lion King books Category:Mulan books Category:Hercules books Category:Pinocchio books Category:Dumbo books Category:Bambi books Category:Lady and the Tramp books Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Toy Story Books Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo books Category:Cars books Category:The Incredibles books Category:Ratatouille books Category:WALL-E books Category:Up books Category:Brave books Category:Disney animated features canon books Category:Disney Princess books Category:Home on the Range Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Planes